Alternate Universes Clash
by evilfuzzy67
Summary: all of us sane authors share some of these peeves... being made over...
1. Chapter 1

1I don't own Avatar.

This pathetic statement that we continuously repeat. Don't you think it's time we rise up? Let us storm the fortress of Nickelodeon, and after worshiping the creators, LET US STEAL AVATAR AND TAKE THE PLOT INTO OUR OWN HANDS! Yeah, like that would work... we'd eventually mess it up.. ESPECIALLY ALL YOU MARY-SUE/GARY-STU writers.

This brings us to my story.

Dedicated to Iroh's tea shoppe girls... (sorry if thats not how you write it... bad memory) and Random Stuff about Stuff...

Alternate Universes Clash by evilfuzzy67

--

A/N: This is completely random.. I am sick and bored.

--

_Chapter one: The Tragic Hero (GAG!)_

Once there was a girl. She lived in the streets of the Fire Nation capital, scavenging for food. If only the people could see past her filth, they would have scene the most beautiful amber eyes and long, flowing red hair.

She also had a secret. She, was the avatar.

One day, she went away from the bustle of the city, and decided to go picking flowers (does the fire nation have flowers, or is it all fire and brimstone?) (OK, I know about the Deserter.)

As she hummed to herself, she thought of her great burden, and got so angry that the attention was all on "the last airbender." Pah! What did he know? She set the lovely field of wild flowers ablaze.

On the opposite side of the field, the second avatar, Aang, and his companions, but they aren't important, sensed her distressand rushed to her rescue. She explained how she was the real avatar, and Aang immediately understood, and stepped down The girl, who said her name was ... Keizia! That's it! ... welcomed the former avatar on her adventures, while slowly falling in love with Sokka.

She saved the world, married Sokka, and stole Momo from Katara.

The End.

--

Wow that was bad even for a Mary-Sue! It was meant to be offensive!_ It's a frickin MARY-SUE! _Pass around the OOC-ness and we'll have a jolly good time!

Ok this is just one of my pet peeves... the second avatar. THERE IS ONLY ONE AVATAR AND THAT'S AANG!

Now for the character's reactions...

Sokka- NOOO! _sooouulll! _(Yes that I stole from Booterfreak, I dont own that either.)

Katara- MOMO! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! -weep-

Aang- Huh... Wait, I lost you after Alternate Universes clash.. WTF? Who's this Keizia person? Do you know what i went through being the avatar? And you think your life is tragic.

Zuko- Were am i in this story?

Iroh- Calm yourself Zuko.. You wouldnt want to be in this piece of crud anyway.

Momo- Since when do I belong to Katara? I AM A FREE LEMUR! I have a dream...

Sue Lord- Ok look. Do you think this is what I want to find in my email after having tea with Zhao, Zula, and the cabage man? NO! SUES SHALL RULE THE FANFICTION WORLD.

Me- hun, get over it, it's not real. None of it is. DANG IT IT'S NOT REAL!_ -sob_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

People, God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.

This brings us to my next issue, (I have many)

Slash.

This one word sends shivers down the spine of the sane world.

I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I'm very opinionated, and lots of people hate it.

Chapter 2

_Love in the Enemy's Eyes._

Zuko paced around his room dusting and humming to himself.. "Keep it light, keep it fluffy, keep it gaaaaaaaayyy". (I dont own the Producers).

--

Sokka watched the ship on the horizon, hoping Zuko would be here soon.

--

Aang... OH I'M SORRY I CAN"T DO IT!

--

Katara.. Worked on her body building, staring at a picture of Zula in "Teen Flame".

--

Iroh... Iroh... Iroh... he... hurled himself off the side of the ship, crazy from the disgust at all this.

--

Momo and Appa rode off into the sunset, and lived happily ever after.

--

A/N

ACCCKK! ok, besides the extreme ooc-ness, slash is just plain R-E-T-A-R-T-E-D! I hate it! People, stop the insanity, and propose it to be banned! Let us rise up against the forces of evil, and bring down the suppressing tower of eeeewwwwwww!

R&R... next week, OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N

Sorry the update took so long.. I got banned cas some crud head piece of skunk reported me... If it was you, God have mercy on your soul you scum ball.

ON to the next chapter of my randomness... The feared, the dreaded, the most icky, the OOC-ness! SSSSCCCRRREEEAAAAMMMM!

Chapter 3

_Opposites Attract..._

Zuko walked through the under growth. It was one of those days... he felt.. Compassionate towards random enemies.

He was considering giving up his search for the Avatar, out of pure love for humanity, when he heard a soft whimpering coming from behind a tree.

He raced toward the sound, rearing to help any poor defenseless creature that was in need of his professional Fire-bender first aid. V

He peered through the gathering mist, and he saw Katara, curled up into a ball, softly whimpering. He reached down to her face and stroked her cheek. She set her big blue eyes upon him and he softly asked, " Oh, dear, what on earth happened to you?"

Katara burst into tears and showed him her hands. They were terribly scorched.

He cradled her into his arms and carried her to the ship. Iroh and the crew were in the market place, so they were all alone.

Zuko set her down on a ... chair... and asked her again, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Katara sobbed, "Oh Zuko it was Aang! He got so terribly angry when I said i loved you instead of him, that stupid twelve year old."

Zuko hugged Katara and bandaged her hands, because she liked the attention, she hadn't healed herself. "You can stay with me... I'll love you forever..."

"Oh I'd love to.."Katara said, "But what about Sokka?"

"I think I'll let you run away with this heartless fire bender that is extreemly to old for you and is trying to kill us!" Sokka said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Sokka!" Smiled Zuko, and they shook hands.

Katara and Zuko got married, had about ten mutin fire/water bending babies, and defeated the fire lord, with out Aang, who was in a de-tox senter at the moment, or his Avatar skills.

The end.

---

OMG! I'm dying here!

Sorry, I got to go separate Zuko and Sokka, who are killion each other at the moment. Katara? Would you give Aang a hug for me? Poor kid... I love 'im.

R&R for another chappie!


End file.
